


Women Always Know

by gladsomemind



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry's thoughts on the relationship between herself, her husband and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Always Know

Kerry liked Damien.  Some of Michael’s Regiment friends gave her the creeps; the aura of mass killing machine, barely constrained, not conducive to forming bonds with the spouses of their brothers.

Damien was different.  When he’d first knocked on the door, ten minutes after Mike had left on his morning run, he’d finagled his way in and flirted lazily.  Not in a fashion that made her think for a moment that he was serious, more to make her feel good about having answered the door in an old dressing gown and sans shower.

She wished he’d been serious.  Not then of course, anything to do with Mike’s job was cause for concern, but later when it became clear that he was going to stick around.

When it became clear that her husband was in love with another man.

Knowing that you weren’t your husband’s everything was never easy.  While it was possible that the office was unaware of Mike’s affair she’d known within a week.  It only took that long because Mike was away.  The unknown woman wasn’t a threat to her marriage though.  It was just something he needed to get out of his system.

That might have been why Damien’s flirting had been so well received.  That hint of jealousy from Mike going a long way to reassuring her that her husband was going to come back to her.

Kerry tried to see what was different about Damien.  What the qualities were that threatened to send her husband off in a gay panic.  He was prettier than some (most) in the regiment, all toned muscles and scruff, a nice contrast to the sharpness of the clean shave on Mike; perhaps their shared sense of humour or the sharing of one too many life/death situations.

She knew that Damien was part of the reason Mike had agreed to pull back out of active service.  That it was Damien’s opinion of what was the right and proper thing to do reinforcing his own that gave her her husband for a few short weeks.  It was Damien, miraculously in the country, that came and took Mike away when his looming was starting to worry the hospital staff after the miscarriage.

There was a part of her that wished she could have gotten away with the suggestion of a threesome.  To have experienced all that muscle directed at her.  To have seen the two of them kiss in a physical manifestation of their epic bromance.  Mike would have taken offence though.  Not at the suggestion itself, not even necessarily at the suggestion of the addition being another man, but at it being Damien.

He’d have phrased it in someway to make her wanting to ride the company bike as something perverse but it would have been because he wanted to take that same bike and reserve it for his own personal use.

So when Michael had walked out on their argument, on the dawn of the inquest, to rescue Damien (who else), she’d done the bravest thing she could for the man she loved.  She’d set him free.  She could make him hate her through the divorce process and Damien would be there to see him right.

But she was too weak.  She didn’t care about the closet Mike had shoved himself in, barricading the doors with laughing tales of Damien’s many sexual conquests.  She wanted to have Mike’s kids.  Hell she’d have one of Mike’s and one of Damien’s and the damn yank could have a room in their house and they could all swap partners as the mood took them.  If that was what it took to save her marriage.

That was why she was here in this park.  Back in Mike’s arms with a promise of working things out.  When this hug ended that would be when she’d…

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have finished in a long time. It felt good. The fic might not be but the finish sure was!


End file.
